1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical evaporator for use with liquid formulations containing a chemical active such as an insecticide, a fragrance, an odor eliminator, or the like, and, in particular, to an electrical evaporator including a fan and a louver structure that helps to achieve a beneficial distribution of the chemical active within a surrounding environment, such as a room.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plug-in electrical evaporators for dispersing chemical actives such as insecticides and fragrances are well known in the art. For the most part, however, these known evaporators fail to achieve an optimal distribution of the chemical active within their surrounding environment. Insecticides, for example, should be concentrated in areas where insects are most likely to come into contact with a person's skin. Fragrances, on the other hand, should be most concentrated at nose level. We have found that known plug-in evaporators generally undersaturate the “living areas” of a room where the chemical active is most likely to come in contact with a person's skin or nose, and oversaturate the non-living areas of a room, such as the floor, ceiling, and walls. This results in a waste of chemical active and a decrease in the overall effectiveness of the evaporator.